Un solo corazon
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: "Un corazon una sola alma, aunque no lo aceptaran esa era toda la realidad


**Shadow: Es mi primer intento por escribir algo como esto, lo siguiente transcurre en la equestria humana, si leyeron el fic Disarmony: Gods among ponys sabran quien es Dusk desde el principio, si no se enteraran en este oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro.**

**Advertencia: Temas sugestivos, incesto y muerte de un personaje**

* * *

"Dusk! Dusk!" una pequeña yo de cinco años de edad, gritaba, sollozando violentamente mientras un niño de seis años de edad, Dawn robó mi dibujo de nuestro conejo, Ángel.

"¿Qué pasa, Fluttershy? ¿Es alguien que te esta molestando de nuevo?" Tu bajaste corriendo de la cima de la montaña, donde estabas recogiendo flores , fuera de la iglesia, donde yo estaba tratando desesperadamente de recuperar mi pieza mal dibujada de arte.

"Dusk no va a venir, Fluttershy! Ahora es mío!" Dawn exclamó con júbilo absoluto, me atormentaba constantemente.

"Dawn, devuelve lo que le quitaste a ella en este momento!" Tu gritaste, avanzando hacia él furiosamente.

"Oblígame!"

Sin un segundo de vacilación, tu balanceaste tu puño derecho en su mandíbula. Carne golpeo carne. a la vez que, Dawn se desplomo. Profunda,turbia, sangre brillante goteaba de su boca.

Lloré. y corri hacia ti, yo agarré tu brazo y di un paso atrás, dejando que tus hombros actuaran como una barrera entre Dawn y yo.

"Tengo miedo, Dusk ..." Solloce inútilmente, lágrimas de miedo bajando por mi cara. Tu hiciste un gesto para que me mueva aún más detrás de ti, para apretar fuertemente mi mano. Me agarre de ti como para salvar mi vida.

"No te preocupes, Fluttershy! Siempre te protegeré!"

Es posible que hayas sido sólo un niño seis años de edad, y es posible que sólo midieras un metro 30 cm, pero tu eras mi héroe.

Mi hermano mayor.

Nuestros padres escucharon mis gritos, y llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que Dawn tomara represalias. Te castigaron al encerrarte en nuestro sótano durante dos semanas, y lloré esas dos semanas porque no podía verte. Nuestra cama compartida era un vacío sin ti.

Tuve pesadillas. Soñé que nunca te volvería a ver; que la próxima vez que Dawn se burlara de mí, no habría nadie que me proteja. Soñé que habías muerto. Soñé que yo Moria en tu lugar y me iba al cielo para ser un ángel. Soñé que lloré durante una eternidad porque no podía estar contigo. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi héroe. Soñé que los ángeles en el cielo me desterraron a la Tierra, porque mi llanto los enloquecía. Y lloré por una eternidad, en la tierra, pero lloré de alegría, porque pude estar con tigo de nuevo.

Mi protector, mi alma gemela, mi espíritu.

* * *

Fuiste mi vida entera. Fuimos . La sola idea de tener que usar esa palabra para describirnos hacen que me den ganas de buscar buscar rápidamente un cuchillo , y hundirlo en mi medio corazón.

Medio corazón.

Lo llamo así porque eso es lo que es. No éramos sólo hermanos o los mejores amigos, o dos personas que se preocupaban con toda su alma por el otro. Fuimos uno. Tú estabas en mi y yo estaba ti. Me gusta creer que esa es la razón de por qué estábamos cómo éramos. No estaba en nuestro control. Si Dios creó el mundo, Él decidió hacernos a nosotros desde el mismo corazón.

Podríamos haber sido dos cuerpos separados, pero nuestros corazones y almas eran una.

Sin ti, todo lo que tengo es un medio corazón.

Solíamos dormir dándonos la espalada, casi como si estuviéramos tratando de protegernos el uno al otro de lo malo que era el mundo.

Mamá y papá siempre se burlaban de que éramos inseparables. Nos reíamos porque sabíamos que, en lo profundo de nuestra alma compartida,de que esa era la verdad.

Mamá y papá eran un desastre. Papá tenía una predilección por beber demasiado, y mi mamá le gustaba llorar por el desorden que era su vida. Nos encantaba ir a la colina y jugar en los campos de flores cuando papá bebía unas copas de más. Solíamos jugar a La familia - tú eras el papá y yo era la mamá, y nunca bebías y yo nunca lloraba. Creamos la familia que no teníamos. Tenía toda la familia que necesitaba.

* * *

Tu eras todo lo que necesitaba.

No importaba cuando mamá y papá murieron. No importaba que murieran. No importaba que nuestro padre muy borracho decidió golpear a nuestra madre hasta la muerte para hacer que dejara de llorar. No importaba que el murió de sobredosis de alcohol. No importaba que él había tratado de que tu y yo muramos con el. Lo único que importaba era que él no pudo. Lo único que importaba era que ni tu ni yo morimos.

Todavía estábamos juntos, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Después de mamá y papá murieron, continuamos viviendo solos en la casa de nuestros padres.

Comenzamos a trabajar seriamente en cuando dejamos ese lugar y nos mudamos a Ponyville cuando yo tenia dieciséis años, y tu diecisiete años. Empezaste a trabajar en el hospital como enfermero; Yo empecé a cuidar de todos los animales. Creo que en cierto modo, todos los animales sabían. Sentido animal o algo. Ellos sabían lo que nosotros no queríamos saber, lo enterramos en lo profundo de nosotros, tan profundo como los cadáveres de nuestros padres.

* * *

Tu te estabas recuperando de una resaca por beber demasiado con Big Mac la noche anterior. Te puse una toalla caliente en la frente,frotando suavemente el sudor frío. Era divertido. Siempre fuiste el que me cuidaba, siempre salvándome de ser golpeada o alejando a chicos cuando se propasaban conmigo. Hoy los papeles se habían invertido. Tu te estremeciste violentamente cuando los restos del olor a alcohol de la noche anterior te golpeaban como una ola. Levanté una ceja ante ti, divertida y preocupada.

"Que razón tuvieron Tu y Big Mac para haber decidido beber como estúpidos anoche?" Me pregunté en voz baja, mientras te ofrecí mi mano, le cual agarraste a toda prisa, al soltar el trapo que habías estado estrangulando con los dedos. Tu me apretaste la mano con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera responder, estabas dentro del baño purgando tu veneno de la noche anterior. Te froté la espalda, mientras que utilizabas la parte de atrás de tu mano para limpiar tu boca. Tu de repente me tiraste hacia abajo sobre el suelo del baño con tigo en cima Mio, Envolviéndome con tus brazos sofocantemente me rodeabas. El olor pútrido de alcohol mezclado con vómito invadió mis sentidos.

"Ugh, Dusk. Hueles tan mal," gemí. Tu envolviste tus brazos alrededor de mí con más fuerza.

"Te amo."

Sin dudarlo, te respondí como siempre lo hacía.

"Yo también te amo."

Nunca ninguna vacilación.

* * *

Hice algunas cosas locas para tratar de enterrar esa verdad lo más profundo posible dentro de mí.

Eran las once de la noche. Yo tenía diecisiete años. Yo estaba en el bar con Rainbow y nosotras estábamos celebrando el rompimiento de ella y Soarin, de la manera más Rainbow posible-. Siete bebidas en la noche, Rainbow estaba gritando una larga serie de insultos y menosprecios sobre Soarin y su falta de habilidad en la cama a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. Estaba riendo intentando hacerla callar, conscientemente, pero no respondía a la presencia de un Soarin lloroso en la esquina. Dawn y Flash fueron amablemente tratando de consolar a Soarin, pero fue en vano, como lo demuestran sus sollozos y gemidos patéticos llenos de desesperación, y su mirada que mantuvo fija en Rainbow todo el tiempo.

Dawn se acercó a nosotros. "Rainbow, no quiero ser grosero, pero puedes detener esto o al menos no ser tan dura ¿verdad? Soarin esta por allá, por el amor de Dios."

"A la mierda Soarin!" Rainbow gritó alegremente. Dawn miró derrotado, y se volvió hacia mí.

"No creo que voy a salir de esto esta noche sobrio," suspiró. "Quieres beber conmigo?"

Sonreí. Dawn era realmente un chico guapo. Sus viajes le habían hecho bien, recompensandolo con un buen bronceado que nadie más en esta ciudad podría obtener. Ese niño de seis años de edad, quien una vez había robado mi dibujo fue y ahora me invita a beber con él. Ese sucio niño de seis años de edad, quien una vez había robado mi dibujo ahora descansaba su mano en mi cadera sugestivamente.

"Estoy seguro de que no podré tratar a Rainbow estando sobria," me reí, tomando un trago de vodka con él. Agarrando los dos siguientes, sostuve una más para él. "A la mierda el amor", afirmé, levantando mi copa dando un trago entre los aplausos de es se hicieron presente. Se echó a reír una carcajada larga, antes de gritar al resto de la barra, "el amor de mierda es una mierda!"

Dawn y yo no besamos en un retrete. Estamos teniendo una secion de caricias intensas, tan simple como eso. No estaba haciendolo por amor, no fue la unión de nuestros dos cuerpos en uno solo, o alguna otra cosa cliché. Ni siquiera nos dormimos juntos físicamente. Estábamos devorando nuestra bocas , en el sentido más básico y literal de la expresion.

El momento en que había terminado me aleje para encontrar a Rainbow, a quien yo podía oír gritando todo el camino desde el retrete. Llorando frenéticamente, y que estaba celebrando por Pinkie .

Soarin, era un completo desastre. Flash tuvo que contener Soarin atrás con todas sus fuerzas mientras se disponía a caer todo por Rainbow. Dawn y yo salimos de la taza del baño, nuestras marcas son claras como la luz del día. Mi lápiz labial se untaba tanto en mi y la boca de Dawn.. Su chaqueta había desaparecido, mi vestido arrugado y el sujetador visiblemente desgarrado. Sonreí.

Me hubiera borrado esa maldita sonrisa de mi cara si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir.

La puerta del bar se abrió. Entraste, probablemente esperando encontrarme desmayada, y anticipando tener que llevarme a casa, ya que habías hecho eso innumerables ocasiones. Tu mirada recorrió la habitación lentamente. Una cuenta regresiva.

Tres.

Mirabas extraña y humorísticamente el lugar fijándote el cuerpo inerte de un Soarin sollozando hacia abajo con los puños cerrados.

Dos.

Dos docenas de vasos de bebidas vacías cubrían el bar, cada uno sosteniendo restos de alcohol de varios colores.

Uno.

Rainbow estaba luchando para liberarse del agarre de Pinkie, una mano sosteniendo frenéticamente sobre la tabla del bar, en la otra sujetaba fuertemente una botella de vino. Soarin estaba directamente enfrente de la habitación de ella, haciendo casi lo mismo. Casi como una historia de amor prohibido de ebriedad.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nuestras respiraciones atrapadas. Nuestros corazones atrapados. Tu mirada dura me escaneó de arriba abajo.

Cero.

Lo sabías.

"Mierda"

Es un poco gracioso que digas eso -. De una manera retorcida ? mierda . Como una cuestión de lo que habíamos hecho mierda? Una expresión de su incapacidad para expresar sus sentimientos en ese caso. Mierda? La palabra más vulgar que sabíamos que para resumir, fue su amortiguador; mi traición.

* * *

Dusk. Yo hice lo que hice esa noche, porque yo no quería saber lo que sabía. Quería olvidar. Pensé que tal vez haciendo lo que hice habría borrado eso de mi mente, aunque sea por un breve momento la liberación de este alcance ineludible en mí. No funcionó.

De vuelta a casa, me senté en mi cama, mirando con determinación en el suelo, con la esperanza de que se abriera y me tragara a mi y Ti, y dejarnos en un universo donde sólo tú y yo existamos.

Tu inquebrantable mirada fijada en mí a través del cuarto. Mi corazón estaba en peligro de saltar fuera de mi boca. El olor a alcohol brotó de mis poros.

"¿Te gusta?"

"No."

"Pero te estabas acostado con él."

"No he intimado con él. Yo lo bese."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé."

"Fluttershy. No me vengas con esa puta mierda." Pasaste tus manos por tu cabello magneta, más frustrado de lo que nunca había visto. El dolor abrumaba tus ojos.

Tu miraste directamente a mi alma. Nuestra alma. Compartimos una sola alma, después de todo. Me atreví a alzar la mirada para darte la cara.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Estática. Al igual que cae un rayo cayeron dos, corriendo a través de cada átomo de nuestro cuerpo, enardeciendo nuestros sentidos y haciéndonos sentir vivos.

Nuestros ojos nunca se separaron.

"Tu sabes por qué."

Lo habrías sabido de cualquier manera. Hubieras sabido desde el momento en que me viste en la posada esa noche. Tú estabas conmigo y yo estaba contigo; lo que yo sabía, tu ya lo sabías.

Ineludible

Tu retiraste tu mirada herido, dejándola caer hacia el suelo, asintiendo tan ligeramente que me lo habría perdido, sino te estuviera observando como un León a su presa.

Lo sabías.

"Ojala no lo hubiera hecho", te susurré , abrazándome a mi misma. Todavía podía sentir la presencia de Dawn en mí, en nosotros. Me sentí revelada. Dawn no estaba destinado a ser una parte de mí. Una parte de nosotros.

Tu volviste a asentir. La tensión era el estado de ánimo esa mañana.

"Toma un baño", me dijiste, tus ojos parpadeaban con disgusto sin disimular cómo cuando Dawn me había invadido. Nos invadió.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me dirijo a tomar un baño en nuestra bañera mientra en silencio me desnudó mientras tu estabas de espaldas. Estabas a punto de salir cuando me agarré de tu brazo. Te volviste a mí; dolor mal disimulado en tus ojos color aguamarina.

"Báñame," Yo solicité - exigí. Tus ojos se abrieron por segunda vez en la noche. Tus hermosos ojos.

"Estás ebria."

"no lo estoy."

Me miraste con dureza. Yo no estaba ebria. No dijiste nada más.

Me senté en la bañera y deje que el flujo de agua caliente de posara sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi alma desnuda. Me limpiaban. Tus manos recorrieron suavemente el agua sobre los hombros, los brazos, las manos.

Estábamos peligrosamente cerca y lo que tratamos de reprimir dentro de nosotros todos los días estaba a punto de desbordarse. Yo podía sentir mis latidos, nuestro latidos cada vez mas fuertes.

Tus manos suaves y delicadas corrieron a través de mi estómago, hasta el cuello, vacilante hacia abajo sobre mis pechos. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mis uñas se clavaron en mis muslos.

La lujuria llena nuestros ojos.

Ambos sabíamos.

Tus manos viajaron hacia abajo, pusiste mis manos lejos de mis piernas para que no me hiriera pasaste tus manos sobre mis muslos, sobre mis caderas.

En medio de mis piernas.

Tu me miraste. Yo devolví tu mirada. Tus ojos eran hermosos. Dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi, llevándose hasta la última molécula de Dawn que quedaba en mí.

Me miraste con preocupación.

Te desnudaste lentamente, dejándote caer en el baño conmigo. Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho. Tu tomaste mi mano.

Nos volvimos física y espiritualmente uno esa noche.

* * *

Yo Morí dos meses después. Tu moriste dos meses después. Hemos muerto dos meses después.

Te suicidaste. Y por quitarte la vida, también me mataste. Tú no me has matado físicamente, por supuesto. Nunca físicamente.

Me dejaste una nota. no debiste pesarlo pues yo nunca leí. Yo ya sabía lo que decía.

Decía que lo que hicimos esa noche fue un error y que jamás debió pasar.

Pero tu te equivocas, fuimos uno. Supongo que era el destino. Tal vez si no hubieras sido mi hermano o yo no hubiera sido tu hermana, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Podríamos estar dirigiendo la veterinaria juntos, con dos pequeños niños adorables que tendrían tus ojos color aguamarina. O podríamos haber sido dos desconocidos que se encontraron en la ciudad y que cayeron en un intenso romance que nunca terminaría.

Cualquier cosa podría haber sido posible.

Yo realmente no creo en eso. No creo que hubiera sido lo misma si no hubiéramos sido lo que éramos el uno al otro. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

Tu te suicidaste para llegar lo más lejos posible de mí. pensaste que podrías escapar de mí, nuestro vinculo en el mas allá.

OH, Dusk.

Si fuera tan fácil, me habría suicidado hace años.

Cuando las almas se entrelazan como las nuestras lo están; cuando tu alma es una con la mia, no hay escapatoria.

No en la vida, no la muerte.

Yo te llevo conmigo. Tu sangre corre por mis venas, al igual que la mía se encuentra fría en las tuyas. Donde tu estas, yo también estoy. Cuando te mataste, tú me mataste. Cuando me quedé con vida, tu seguías con vida.

"Siempre dicen que no se puede elegir a sus seres queridos;.. Yo creo que eso puede sonar retorcido, después de haber escuchado mi, nuestra, historia, pero escúchame yo estaba enamorada de ti desde el día en que nuestra alma fue conjurada no pude evitar eso, pero yo elegí amarte también -... con todo mi corazón Nunca me he arrepentido de amarte ¿Cómo me puedo arrepentir de haber amando la misma sangre que corre a través de mis venas ".

Llevo tu corazón en el mío. Es mejor para los dos. Y hasta que yo también me convierta en cenizas y polvo, voy a seguir con esta vida.

Por eso te perdono por quitarte la vida, y para mí la muerte. Sé que realmente no querías morir, querías escapar. Te conozco, Dusk. Y sé que me perdonarás por no suicidarme en el momento me enteré de que estabas muerto. Me perdonarás por seguir viva, y te alegrará de que se va a encarnar en mi un ser que representa este corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos en este mundo.

Después de todo, que importan sesenta años, en comparación a una eternidad?

Eternidad.

Ahí es donde nos volveremos a ver. Ahí es donde reside nuestra alma, donde nunca vamos a ser capaces de escapar de unos a otros. Donde nunca vamos a tener que separarnos por ser lo que somos. Por favor, no me creas tonta por creer en una vida futura. Yo no creo en eso. Pero creo en donde quiera que estés, porque sé que estás en un lugar en la eternidad; esperando a que me reúna con tigo. Así que, hasta entonces, sólo tienes que esperar por mi, Dusk.

Hasta entonces, me llevo tu corazón.

Lo llevo en mi corazón.

* * *

**Shadow: gracias por leer y como es mi primer intento en esta clase de fics acepto cualquier tipo de critica, positiva, negativa, constructiva y destructiva, si tengo suficiente demanda la convertire en un dualshot. Matta-ne**


End file.
